


The man and the Flower.

by Mario9501



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A man and a talking flower, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cute Flowey (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Male!Frisk, Nice Flowey (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario9501/pseuds/Mario9501
Summary: Just a man with his talking flower.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	The man and the Flower.

A man in his early 20’s was laying on a small bed a voice called out to said man.

“Hey bozo you up?” the man looked at a flower that had a slight grin on his face.

“Yeah.” the man said as his head hit the pillow. His voice was uncaring and dull.

The flower gave a sigh and said out loud.

“What happened to the happy man that was here a few years ago, now I normally don’t say this but I kinda want him back.”

The man gave the flower an empty stare.

“He died when his only family kicked him to the curb.” The man turned around and pulled the covers over his head until a set of vines pulled the sheets off.

The man got angry and went to grab the sheets until the look on the flower’s face gave him a look of disappointment. The man’s shoulders sagged and he sat on his bed with a heavy thunk.

“‘Wow mom look at me yell at a plant.’” the man said with sarcasm. The flower gave a sigh and spoke.

“You know why am I still even bothering to help you if all you do is sulk inside all day?”

The man gave a nod as tears started to fall. He said in a broken voice.

“I really am pathetic aren't I?” The man said. “You know what you won’t have to deal with me anymore. Because I just can’t take the goddamn guilt anymore. After what happened to Mom and Dad my body can’t take the stress anymore.”

The flower got angry at that statement.

“Don’t. You. Dare! Mister!” The flower got really angry at that statement.

“Everyone hates me for what I did and won’t forgive me.” 

“Yet I do.” 

The man gave the flower a strange look of disbelief. 

“Of course you do. You were their son after all.”

“I have been a soulless flower for many years as well.” The flower looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

The man gave a nod with his head and gave a sigh.

“Alright I’m going to get some food. Want anything?” The man said.

“Yeah. Some good food this time.” the flower said with a grin.

The man also gave a smirk.

“You got it Flowey.”

Flowey said back. 

“You better come home safe Frisk. Or else I will find you and kill you.”

Frisk gave a smirk and said.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
